There has been a recognition that the United States is at risk of the delivery of weapons of mass destruction to its ports by enemies employing a strategy of hiding such a weapon in a shipping container. Various schemes have been proposed for x-raying containers or otherwise examining containers as they are loaded on ships in the foreign port. Such schemes, however, can be very limited in effectiveness since they can be defeated with x-ray shielding, vulnerable to compromise by rogue employees and the contents of the containers altered after they are loaded in the foreign port.
To a limited degree, the notion of embedding detecting devices in a container, which communicate with external systems, has been implemented in unsecure applications. For example, Sensitech, based in Beverly, Mass. (www.sensitech.com), provides solutions in the food and pharmaceuticals fields that are used for monitoring temperature and humidity for goods in-process, in-transit, in-storage, and on-display. So, temperature and humidity monitors can be placed in storage and transit containers to ensure desired conditions are maintained.
However, such data is not generally considered sensitive with respect to security issues. Rather, it is used for ensuring the products in the container do not spoil by being subjected to unfavorable temperature and humidity conditions. Consequently, secure communications, tamper resistance and detection are not particularly relevant issues in such settings.
Even if detectors are introduced into a container and interfaced to an external system, an “adversary” may employ any of a variety of strategies to defeat such a detection system. For instance, an adversary may attempt to shield the suspicious materials or activities from the detectors; defeat the communication interface between the detectors and the external system, so that the interface does not report evidence of suspicious materials or activities sensed by the detectors; disconnect the detectors from the interface; surreptitiously load a container that contains an atomic weapon, but that does not contain detecting devices, onto a container ship; overcome external systems so that they incorrectly report on the status of the detectors.
The difficult aspect of the environment is that the detecting devices and the communications interface will be in the hands of the potential enemy for some period of time, at least for the period of time necessary to load the container. Also, since the potential enemy is presumed capable of constructing an atomic weapon, the enemy must be presumed able to utilize other advanced technologies suitable for defeating the detecting devices and the interface.